


Drunken Valentine

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Castiel ist Barkeeper und seit Kurzem hat er einen neuen Stammgast: Dean Winchester. AU / Dean+Castiel / Destiel





	Drunken Valentine

Castiel wachte auf und blinzelte ein paar mal, um sich zu orientieren.  
"Shit.“ flüsterte er, als er realisierte, dass er nicht nur in einem fremden Bett lag, sondern dass neben ihm niemand Geringeres als Dean Winchester schnarchte. Die kurze Hoffnung, dass sie einfach nur freundschaftlich nebeneinander eingeschlafen waren, wurde zerstört, als er bemerkte, dass er nackt war und einen bekannten Schmerz in seinem Hintern spürte.   
Castiel sollte verschwinden, um sich erstmal zu sammeln. Er versuchte sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett zu stehlen, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen und die Wohnung zu verlassen.

Auf seinem Weg nach Hause, bemühte er sich seine Erinnerungen zusammen zu bringen und zu überlegen was am Abend vorher passiert war.  
Er wusste, dass Dean mal wieder bei ihm in der Bar gewesen war. Der Winchester war mittlerweile Stammkunde.   
Vor etwa zwei Monaten war Dean in die Stadt gezogen und hatte ziemlich schnell das Purgatory entdeckt und zu seinem zweiten Zuhause gemacht. Es war nicht so, dass Dean sich ständig abschoss, er kam auch oft und trank nur ein Bier. Es schien Castiel fast so, als suche der Winchester Gesellschaft, als wolle er einfach nur nicht allein in seiner Wohnung sein. Die ersten Male hatte der Dunkelblonde immer wieder Frauen abgeschleppt, doch irgendwann hatte er begonnen sich mit Castiel zu unterhalten und war dann nur noch selten mit einem Betthäschen abgehauen. Anscheinend genügte ihm auch die Gesellschaft des Barkeepers, anstatt immer gleich ins nächste Sex-Abenteuer zu gelangen. Genaugenommen waren sie mehr als nur Barkeeper und Kunde, sie waren mittlerweile tatsächlich Freunde geworden, auch wenn sie sich außerhalb der Bar noch nicht wirklich getroffen hatten, doch schienen sie sich trotzdem seit Jahren zu kennen.  
Castiel hatte Dean immer mal wieder dabei beobachtet wie der nicht nur Frauen, sondern auch Männern hinterher blickte. Der Schwarzhaarige selbst stand ausschließlich auf Männer und überlegte es ernsthaft mal bei Dean zu versuchen, allerdings genoss er es auch sehr, einfach nur Zeit mit Dean zu verbringen und zu reden. Außerdem war der Jüngere ihm etwas zu umtriebig, One-Night-Stands hatte Castiel eher selten, obwohl er in der Bar schon oft angemacht wurde. Er war tatsächlich etwas bodenständiger und eher ein Beziehungstyp.  
Doch an einem Abend vor ein paar Tagen, waren Deans Blicke zu einem Mann, der gerade Billard spielte, so eindeutig, dass Castiel es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, wenigstens raus zu bekommen, ob Dean denn so tickte wie er dachte.  
"Gefällt er dir?" fragte er daher und nahm das nächste Glas in die Hand, um es abzutrocken.  
Dean wandte ihm den Blick zu und fragte ganz unbedarft „Wer?"   
Mit einer unauffälligen Kopfbewegung deutete er auf den Billardspieler. "Na der Kerl da drüben."  
"Was meinst du? Ich bin doch nicht schwul?" meinte Dean halb lachend, halb verteidigend.   
"Wäre das denn so schlimm?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
"Was? Nein. Ich hab nichts gegen Schwule. Nur bin ich es einfach nicht." erklärte es der Jüngere der beiden.  
"Ja, klar." Nun konnte Castiel es nicht lassen, irgendwie konnte er Dean nicht recht glauben, was er da sagte. Seine Augen sprachen da doch eine ganz andere Sprache. Denn auch Castiel selbst hatte schon den ein oder anderen Blick von Dean kassiert, als dieser dachte, der Barkeeper würde es nicht merken. Wie gut, dass die Bar verspiegelt war.  
"Was soll das, was macht das für einen Unterschied, ob ich was gegen Schwule habe oder nicht?" Dean war sichtlich irritiert, warum es ihm so wichtig war.  
"Ich bin schwul." sagte der Ältere daher ganz offen und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Dean leckte sich, vermutlich unbewusst, über die Lippen. "Oh, na wie gesagt, ich hab nichts gegen Schwule.“  
Dass es Castiel speziell um Deans Sexualität ging, ignorierte der Dunkelblonde vorerst wohl lieber. Doch der Barkeeper ließ nicht locker.  
"Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Nur dafür, dass du selbst nichts für Männer übrig hast, schaust du ihnen ganz schön oft hinterher." Castiel konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.  
"Erzähl nicht so einen Scheiß. Das ist Mist." Tat Dean das Ganze einfach ab.  
Danach redeten sie über etwas Belangloseres. An dem Abend schnappte sich Dean noch eine Blondine, die bereitwillig mit ihm die Bar verließ, um weiß Gott was mit dem Winchester anzustellen. Er konnte es auch nicht unterlassen, Castiel dabei anzugrinsen. Hätte nur gefehlt, dass der Winchester so etwas wie ‚siehst du? Eine Frau!‘ rüber gerufen hätte.  
Das Thema um Deans Sexualität kam auch die nächsten Tage nicht wieder auf. Castiel bemerkte nur, dass Dean ihn nun noch öfter musterte als vorher schon. Er beschloss jedoch das Ganze zu ignorieren, wenn Dean sich immerhin so sicher war, nichts für Männer übrig zu haben, dann würde er ihm mal den Gefallen tun und es glauben oder zumindest so tun als ob und seine auffällig unauffälligen Blicke gekonnt übersehen.

Doch gestern… Gestern war etwas anders. Dean trankt wesentlich mehr Whiskey als sonst und war nach zwei Stunden doch recht angetrunken, wenn nicht sogar betrunken. Es war der 14. Februar, Valentinstag. Castiel nahm an, dass es damit zusammen hing, dass Dean sich abschoss, aus Frust vermutlich. Dabei hätte er locker ein Mädel abschleppen können, doch seltsamerweise ignorierte er jede Offerte gekonnt und blieb weiter bei Castiel am Tresen sitzen und redete mit ihm.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, wie verdammt heiß du aussiehst?" fragte der Winchester ihn aus heiterem Himmel.   
Castiel rollte mit den Augen. "Dean, was soll das?"  
"Na vielleicht hast du Recht und ich bin doch ein bisschen an der anderen Seite interessiert.“ erklärte Dean etwas lallend, aber mit einem unverschämten Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Du meinst du bist bi.“ Er ging kurz zu einem anderen Gast und schüttete ihm noch etwas Scotch nach.  
„Auch gut.“ plapperte Dean einfach weiter, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Castiel den Blonden hören konnte. Doch dann kam dieser auch schon wieder zurück. „Weißt du, mein Dad war da immer sehr streng, deswegen hab ich es wohl nie versucht." Dean schien in Gedanken zu sein.   
Castiel legte die Stirn in Falten. Solche Väter hasste er. Könnte es denn wirklich sein, dass Dean sich nun doch eingestand, dass er nicht so hetero war, wie er immer tat? Er wollte es wissen, gestattete sich aber noch nicht zu viel davon zu erwarten. "Ah und jetzt willst du es versuchen?“ Er hob sein Glas an die Lippen „Warum?"  
"Hab ich doch schon gesagt, du siehst verdammt heiß aus und ich will endlich wissen, wie sich das anfühlt.“ sagte Dean und lächelte ihn an. Dann setzte der Dunkelblonde noch hinten dran „Mit dir.“  
Cas verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser. "Was?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er etwas nervös wurde. Sein Interesse an Dean war schließlich nicht weniger geworden, seit dieser meinte, er sei nicht schwul, aber er hatte sich eben keine Chancen mehr ausgerechnet. Denn was nutzte es, solange Dean es sich nicht eingestand.  
„Nuschel ich? Ich will mit dir ins Bett!“ Dean wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und trank noch einen Schluck seines Whiskeys.  
Cas schüttelte den Kopf. Mochte sein, dass Dean wirklich bi war, aber im Moment war er wohl einfach nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen. „Für dich gibt es heute nichts mehr, du bist mir zu betrunken.“  
Dean versuchte ihn in der nächsten Stunde zu überreden ihm entweder Alkohol einzuschütten oder aber stattdessen auch gerne mit ihm zu verschwinden. Doch Castiel blieb standhaft.  
„Du bist echt ne Pussy, man.“ grummelte Dean. Man merkte ihm aber an, dass er nicht wirklich sauer war. „Ich hau ab. Zahle morgen, ok?“ Dean sammelte seine Sachen ein und ging ohne auf das OK zu warten nach draußen.   
Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. Lächelte aber über seinen Freund. Er wusste, dass dieser zwar oft mit seinem heißgeliebtem Impala vor der Bar hielt, da er meist direkt nach der Arbeit vorbeikam, doch dass er immer zu Fuß ging, wenn er etwas mehr getrunken hatte. Seine Wohnung war nur eine Straße weiter. Nicht, dass Castiel schon mal dort gewesen war, aber Dean hatte es einmal erwähnt.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Feierabend für Castiel. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke, ging nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu. Da wurde er auf einmal gepackt und gegen die Hauswand gepresst.  
„Was zum…?“ Doch weiter kam er nicht, da sich ein Lippenpaar auf seine drückte. Er konnte einen leichten Bartschatten fühlen. Er schob den Typ von sich und holte Luft. Dann erkannte er den Mann. „Dean?“ Diese Hartnäckigkeit hätte er dem Blonden gar nicht zugetraut. Er wusste nicht Recht, ob er jetzt sauer oder gerührt sein sollte, dass Dean ihn hier so überrumpelte.  
Dean drängte sich nun wieder an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Ich will, dass du mitkommst.“ brummte er gegen Castiel Lippen, die sofort wieder in Beschlag genommen wurden.  
„Dean, du bist betrunken.“ stellte Castiel nur wieder fest und hielt Dean wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter auf Abstand.  
Der Blonde suchte seinen Blick und raunte „Nicht zu betrunken, um dir deinen Verstand rauszuvögeln.“  
Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, wurde Castiel verdammt heiß. Er wollte Dean, ohne Zweifel. Aber durfte er dessen Situation ausnutzen? Doch sein Widerstand bröckelte. Sofort nutzt Dean das aus, küsste ihn wieder stürmisch. Cas konnte oder wollte sich nicht wirklich dagegen wehren, beschloss dann, dass es wichtig wäre, Dean heil nach Hause zu bringen. „Ok, bringen wir dich heim.“  
„Das ist eine blendende Idee.“ Dean gab Castiel einen kurzen Kuss, schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Der Weg war tatsächlich nicht sonderlich weit. Castiel hatte kaum Zeit sich weiter Gedanken zu machen, da wurde er auch schon in ein Haus gezogen. Dean zückte seine Schlüssel und öffnete direkt die erste Wohnung auf der linken Seite. Castiel wollte sich gerade von Dean lösen und verabschieden, da wurde er hinein geschubst, um dann mit ziemlicher Heftigkeit gegen die Tür gedrückt zu werden, die dabei ins Schloss fiel. Dean presste sich gegen ihn und vereinnahmte den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen. Castiel fiel das Denken immer schwerer, besonders als der Winchester begann ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.   
„Dean, wir sollten nicht...“ murmelte Castiel zwischen den Küssen. „Du hast zuviel getrunken. Du willst das gar nicht.“  
„Und wie ich das will! Ich bin vielleicht betrunken, aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich seit dem ersten Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben, das hier will.“ sagte Dean, während er sich an Castiels Hals herunterküsste.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Castiel beschloss einfach mal das Hirn auszuschalten. Er umschloss Deans Wangen mit seinen Händen, zog ihn in einen atemberaubenden Kuss und stieß sich von der Tür ab. „Schlafzimmer?“ war alles was er noch herausbrachte.  
„Erste Tür links.“ knurrte Dean und ließ sich von Castiel in die richtige Richtung drücken.

Obwohl Dean einiges intus hatte, hatte seine Standfestigkeit tatsächlich nicht im Mindesten gelitten und er machte sein Versprechen wahr, Castiel um den Verstand zu vögeln.

Castiel schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und lehnte sich dagegen. Sofort überkam ihn die Erinnerung an Deans heiße Küsse, als dieser ihn gegen die Tür gepresst hatte. „Fuck!“ stöhnte Castiel. Er war sich sicher dafür in der Hölle zu landen. Er hatte mit Dean geschlafen, dem Dean, der fest davon überzeugt war hetero zu sein. Nur, weil der Winchester im betrunkenen Zustand sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher war. Castiel hatte das ausgenutzt, ok, er hatte sich gewehrt, aber letztendlich doch nachgegeben. Es war ganz allein seine Schuld. Er verdiente es, in der Hölle zu landen. Spätestens, wenn Dean ihn umbrachte. Was sollte der Blonde auch sonst tun?

Am Abend stand Castiel wie gewohnt hinter seinem Tresen. Nervös blickte er immer wieder zur Tür. Ob Dean wieder kommen würde? Und wie würde er reagieren? Wäre er sauer oder würde er reinkommen und Castiel mit einem Kuss begrüßen? Castiel sollte es gleich erfahren. Die Tür öffnete sich und Dean Winchester trat ein und begab sich ohne Umschweife an die Bar.  
„Hey Cas.“ meinte Dean und lächelte den Mann hinter der Bar an.   
Cas. Als Dean am Vorabend immer wieder in ihn gestoßen hatte, hatte der Winchester irgendwann angefangen, ihn Cas zu nennen. Ließ sich auch viel besser stöhnen. Castiel überkam ein wohliger Schauer bei der Erinnerung.  
Dean guckte etwas irritiert. „Alles klar? Ist doch ok, wenn ich dich Cas nenne, oder? Irgendwie dachte ich, du könntest einen Spitznamen vertragen.“  
„Alles klar, Dean. Und bei dir? Die Nacht gut überstanden?“ fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Ah, du meinst, weil ich gestern so viel getrunken hab? Hast schon recht, war etwas übertrieben, heute nehm ich mal nur ein Bier.“  
Castiel runzelte die Stirn, irgendwie schien ihm hier etwas zu entgehen. „Und sonst, alles klar?“  
„Joa, ich hab heute Nacht, glaube, Wahnsinnssex gehabt, doch die Braut ist einfach verschwunden.“  
Castiel hielt beim Gläserputzen inne. „Die Braut?“  
Schulterzuckend meinte Dean nur „Ja, ich bin heute morgen aufgewacht und sie war weg.“   
Nun musste Cas doch nachfragen. „Aber du erinnerst dich daran Sex gehabt zu haben?“  
„Ne, nicht wirklich. Aber ich hatte welchen, hab ewig nicht mehr so gut geschlafen.“ Dean blickte Castiel seelig in die Augen.  
„Du erinnerst dich nicht an gestern?“ stellte Castiel nun nochmal fest. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
„Totaler Filmriss.“ Dean grinste.  
Castiel schluckte, sollte er jetzt froh darüber sein? Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Woher willst du dann eigentlich wissen, dass du Sex hattest, wenn du dich nicht erinnerst?“  
„Na zum einen war ich nackt und außerdem war überall im Bett noch ihr Geruch.“ Der Dunkelblonde atmete tief ein, als könne er es noch immer riechen.  
Castiel schluckte. „So?“  
„Ja, der Wahnsinn. Heidekraut, Zimt und etwas von der Bar hier. Echt cool.“  
„Ok, na du scheinst ja ziemlich begeistert. Aber sie ist weg, also was solls?“ tat Castiel das Ganze nun mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Wenn Dean sich nicht erinnerte, war es vielleicht auch besser so. Im nüchternen Zustand wäre das sicher erst gar nicht passiert.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir einen Tipp geben, mit wem ich verschwunden bin. Ich hab wirklich lang nicht mehr so gut geschlafen, deswegen muss es verdammt gut gewesen sein. Ich würde sie echt gerne noch mal treffen.“  
Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte. „Seit wann so anhänglich?“  
„Hey, nur weil ich hin und wieder One-Night-Stands habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich es nicht auch mal Ernst meine.“ sagte Dean gespielt beleidigt.  
Casitiel überlegte, beschloss dann aber, dass er Dean einfach nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen konnte. „Sorry, da kann ich dir nicht helfen, du warst irgendwann so voll, dass ich dich nach Hause geschickt habe und du bist alleine abgezogen.“ Was nicht wirklich eine Lüge war.  
„Mist.“ Dean schien wirklich betrübt zu sein.   
Castiel beschloss ihn etwas aufzumuntern „Hier, der geht aufs Haus.“ und stellte ihm einen Whiskey hin.  
Dean trank dankbar die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit.   
„Hast du auch nötig, den Deckel von gestern musst du nämlich noch bezahlen.“ Castiel lachte etwas, als Dean sah, was er am Vorabend alles getrunken hatte.  
„Wow, kein Wunder, dass ich einen Filmriss habe. Warum hast du nicht besser auf mich aufgepasst?“  
„Was, jetzt bin ich Schuld?“ Castiel musste lachen.  
Die beiden feixten noch etwas rum. Castiel bediente zwischendurch auch die anderen Kunden. Alles in Allem ein schöner Abend. Doch Cas dachte auch immer wieder etwas wehmütig an den Vorabend zurück und war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich froh darüber war, dass Dean sich nicht erinnerte.

Cas erinnerte sich dafür um so besser. 

_Als sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, rissen sie sich förmlich die Kleidung vom Leib und landeten innerhalb kürzester Zeit küssend auf dem großen Doppelbett. Dean lag auf dem Rücken, während der Schwarzhaarige halb auf dem Dunkelblonden saß._  
Castiel löste sich aus ihrem Kuss und blickte in Deans lustverhangene Augen. Er fuhr mit den Fingern über dessen Brust, hoch zum Mund des Jüngeren. Dort versenkte er zwei seiner Finger. Mit den nun feuchten Fingern bereitete er sich selbst vor und behielt dabei Dean die ganze Zeit im Auge. Der Blonde stöhnte bei dem Anblick und hob wenige Augenblicke später den Oberkörper, um Castiels Hintern massieren zu können und immer wieder die Backen leicht auseinander zu ziehen. Dabei verteilte der Blonde federleichte Küsse auf Castiels Brust. Das Ganze ließ auch Castiel immer wieder ein angenehmes Brummen entweichen.   
Als der Schwarzhaarige genug vorbereitet war, drückte er Dean wieder in die Kissen. Dann positionierte er sich genau über Deans Schwanz und ließ sich langsam herunter. 

_Als sie sich beide an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatten, begann Castiel sich zu bewegen. _  
Dean stöhnte auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Castiel. Das ist… das ist so geil. Oh hmm, Cas.“  
„Cas?“ Fragte Castiel atemlos und fuhr dabei über Deans Bauchmuskeln.  
„Ist kürzer und… Casss…. lässt sich… lässt sich besser stöhnen.“ stammelte Dean, der immer wieder die Augen schließen musste, um die Fassung zu bewahren. „Oh Gott, das ist so gut. So eng! Cas!“  
Casitel ging es nicht viel besser. Er wurde immer schneller und ritt Dean förmlich. Er fühlte sich frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Ah Dean. Ich bin… ich bin so froh, dass du vor der Bar auf mich gewartet hast.“  
„Das konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.“ presste Dean hervor. Dann packte er Castiels Hüften und drehte sie beide um, sodass Castiel jetzt unter ihm lag. „Ich hab dir was versprochen.“ flüsterte Dean und begann in Castiel zu stoßen. Der Blonde schnappte sich Castiels rechtes Bein und legte es auf seine Schulter, sodass er immer tiefer stoßen konnte.  
„Ahhhh. Dean.“ Vermutlich konnten sogar die Nachbarn Castiels Schreie hören, doch das war ihm herzlich egal gewesen. „Dean, mehr!“  
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste gar nicht wohin mit sich. Dean legte so eine Ausdauer an den Tag, er gönnte ihm keine Pause. Als der Jüngere dann auch noch begann Castiels Schwanz zu pumpen, war es um ihn geschehen. Er kam mit einem laut gestöhnten „Deeeaaan!“  
Der Blonde kam kurz darauf mit einem nicht minder lautem „Caaaaas“ auf den Lippen und sackte auf dem Schwarzhaarigen zusammen. Es klang wirklich einfach nur geil in Castiels Ohren, wenn Dean seinen neuen Spitznamen stöhnte. 

Castiel atmete einmal tief durch, um wieder im Hier und Jetzt zu landen. Er machte eine Bestellung fertig und ging damit zu einer Gruppe Studenten in der Ecke. Das kam nicht oft vor, dass Cas Bedienung spielen musste, doch heute war nur Jo im Service, sodass Castiel manchmal aushalf, wenn Jo schon mit einer Fuhre unterwegs war.  
Als Dean aufbrechen wollte, kam der Schwarzhaarige gerade von dem Tisch zurück, den er bedient hatte.   
„Ich mach mich.“ Dean legte Castiel einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn etwas an sich.   
„Ja, bis morgen vermutlich.“ Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte den Winchester an.  
„Heidekraut.“ sagte Dean nur leise. „Und Zimt.“  
Das Lächeln auf Castiels Gesicht erstarb. „Was?“ Vielleicht konnte er sich einfach dumm stellen.  
Doch Dean war nicht blöd, er hatte es ganz deutlich in Castiels Blick erkannt. „Du warst das.“ Dean schien völlig aus dem Konzept geraten.  
„Dean, lass mich das erklären.“  
Dean ließ Cas los und stolperte förmlich rückwärts zur Tür. So unsicher hatte der Ältere Dean noch nie erlebt. „Ich… ich bin dann weg. Bis dann.“ Der Blonde drehte sich um und verließ die Bar.  
„Verdammt.“ Castiel schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen kam Dean nicht wieder vorbei. Castiels Laune war mittlerweile auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Er vermisste Dean. Noch nicht einmal das Körperliche, doch, natürlich das auch, aber vor allem einfach seinen Freund Dean. Die Gespräche mit ihm. Sein Lachen.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages, war Cas gerade dabei den Laden zu schließen, als er angesprochen wurde.  
„Cas?“ Es war Dean.  
„Dean. Gott sei Dank.“ Er schloss schnell die Tür zu und trat zu Dean. „Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Aber an dem Abend hast du so mit mir geflirtet, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte, als zu glauben, dass du es genauso willst. Aber dann… du hast alles vergessen und du, du betonst doch immer, dass du so hetero bist, da wollte ich dich nicht verunsichern.“  
Dean schnaubte. „Verunsichern.“  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“ Castiel sah hoffnungsvoll zu dem Jüngeren. Er war immerhin hier her gekommen.  
Doch Dean antwortete nicht.  
„Wir müssen da gar nicht drüber reden, ich vergesse einfach alles, Hauptsache du bist wieder mein Freund.“  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Das möchte ich nicht.“  
„Oh.“ In Castiels Gesicht spiegelte sich Enttäuschung wider und er sah unglaublich traurig aus.  
Dann grinste Dean „Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, über dich und mich. Du bietest an, es zu vergessen. Ich habe es schon vergessen. Aber… mir wäre es eigentlich lieber, wenn du mich daran erinnern könntest.“ Deans Blick traf auf Castiels. Etwas unsicher, aber durchaus ernst. „Kannst du das?“  
Castiel war platt. Doch er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er stürmte auf Dean zu und umfasste das Gesicht seines Freundes mit beiden Händen. „Und wie ich das kann.“ Dann zog er Dean in einen stürmischen Kuss.  
Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich an. Dean nickte, schnappte sich Cas Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Innerlich musste Castiel fast lachen, da es genauso vor wenigen Tagen abgelaufen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese kleine Geschichte hat mich spontan überkommen, da musste ich sie einfach schreiben und veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :-)  
Da ich gerade am Schreiben bin, möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle ganz herzlich bei Phoenix86 (Fanfiktion.de) bedanken, mit der ich zur Zeit an einer größeren Geschichte arbeite. Arbeitstitel "Another World". 3 Kapitel von geplanten 17 sind bisher fertig! Ihr könnt euch schon drauf freuen :-)


End file.
